War: Domination
War: Domination was a major even in Tanki Online, taking place from July 30, 2018,The War Begins and ending on August 8, 2018,The War Ends with players on the Lion's faction winning. Overview The event War: Domination included 3 factions: Lions, Bears and Wolves. The event included a map with 69 territories in a fictional world, where each faction was assigned 1 territory as its capital. Each day a new round of the war occured. Players had to conquer areas that border their existing territories, while defending the areas they already control. By conquering new areas, a faction was given an additional score. The goal of the event was to reach 300 points. Gameplay The event was based on a 10-stage contest between 3 faction: Lions, Bears and Wolves. Each player could register by purchasing the Distributor paint, upon which the player would be assigned to a random faction. The event's progress took place in a dedicated War website. In it, and after selecting a faction, a link directed to the regular login page of Tanki Online for confirming the username. After signing in, players could access a map of the war's territories, where each territory was assigned a name of one of the maps from Tanki. Each faction was initially assigned one territory, and each day a new round was held for conquering areas that border the existing territories of the factions, allowing each faction to expand outwards. This was done by entering the War website every day, selecting a bordering territory to attack and an owned territory to defend. After that, players were to enter the regular Tanki website and play normally on non-PRO battles. After each battle players were rewarded with stars- a special currency for the event- in addition to the regular crystals reward. After each round the new state of territories was evaluated based on how many stars each faction has earned for each territory, and the War scoreboard was updated. Rewards By earning 5 or more stars in a single round, players were given 5 containers each. The reward for 15 containers was 5 stars, and for 30 stars was 10 containers. Each new day the amount of stars the player had had been reset and earning less than 5 stars did not reward the player with containers. In addition, 3 of the territories included Vaults (marked with an emblem similar to the Warrant Officer 1 insignia). Successfully attacking and capturing the area rewarded all attacking members of the area with 15 containers Tankers of the winning faction will received 20 containers and the animated version of their faction paint. The neccesary requirement to get the rewards is to confirm your vote in at least 6 turns (not necessarily in a row). The Top-10 players of each faction, in terms of stars earned, received a Legacy skin version of Viking and Thunder, which depicts their respective pre-2012 rebalance appearance. Results On August 8, 2018, the Lions faction won the event by scoring a total of 300 points. The results are the following: Top 10s The top 10 players in terms of score from all factions are the following. Note that these scores represent the top players of each individual faction, and do not reflect the absolute top 30 players in the entire event. Statistics The following statistics were released after the event ended in Tanki's official forum: *217,000 players entered the event by purchasing the Distributor paint. *113,000 tankers completed 1 turn or more by voting and confirming it. *10,200,000 stars were earned by all participants in the War combined. *4,300,000 containers were collected at the end of the event by players. Trivia *The territory "Wolves Capital" was originally labelled "Wolfs Capital". The title was changed during the first day of the event. Gallery War Domination - July 2018 - poster.jpg|The promoting poster for the event War Domination - July 2018 - bg full.png|The full poster on the War website War Domination - July 2018 - end.png|The War website's map after the event has ended External links *War website *War statistics Sources and references Category:Events